ballofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero The Main Character of Ball of Nothing Appearance Season 1 * Light Brown hair * Hazel eyes * Around 12 years old but smaller in size (Mistaken as eight year old some times) * Fair skin Season 2 * Left eye changes colour when meditating (green, icy blue, black, yellow Chapter 99) * Grew 5cm in Chapter 99 height: 134cm * After inheriting the memories (chapter 150) Zero is now 152cm tall * Wears a lab coat over collar sky blue shirt and navy blue business trousers & boots from Magician set * Carries weapon (Truen tasks Mii who tasks Coux and Lab Members to create a weapon for Zero) Personality * Curious * Adventurous Relationships * Has the blessing of Great Gods (and being spoiled by them) * Is apprentice of Merlin and Hua Tuo * Separate emotions into different consciousness: ** Red (Anger) ** Blue (Laziness) ** Yellow (Happiness) ** Green (Insecurity, Jealousy, Greed) ** Purple (Trust) ** White (Calmness, Rational) Abilities * Absolute Immortality * Omni-Absorption *Meta-Teleportation *Can divide its energy and consciousness to create Gods/divine existence: **Anger (Venn) **Idle (Duu) **Jealousy (Jevy) **Greed (Gugu) **Loneliness (Clow) **Sorrow (Rose) **Happiness (Zesti) **Determination (Kale) **Kindness (Murvin) **Acceptance (Law) **Trust (Isaben) **Hope (Nel) ** Adsorbed Abilities * Grapple (from creeping vine chapter 69) * Amaraline’s Fortune-telling gift aka Intuition (Intuition Awakening Chapter 119) * Colour-changing (chapter 161) * Dark-vision (chapter 161) * Echolocation (chapter 161) * Skill-Transfer (chapter 161) (Used to exchange for Observation in Chapter 168) * Observation (Gained in Chapter 168) Powers * Mind’s Eye by All Great Gods ** Able to view / observe an object, place, thing or person and gain information about it immediately with Buddha’s Wisdom ** Psychic Shield * Wisdom (Passive) by Buddha ** Omnilingualism ** Accelerated Development * Karma by Hades ** Damage Reflection * One-Hit Kill by Zeus ** Can create a miracle during desperate time in battle * Charmer by Freya ** Make any strong willed being an ally when skill is active, does not work on weak willed beings * Adaption By Sedna ** Copy 1 trait (physical or behaviour or talent) from each thing absorbed to be used without limit immediately * Gaia's Blessing by Gaia ** Can transfer energy or magic freely without restraint * Beacon by Isis ** Can guide Zero in time of doubt and bring him to an old friend * Judgement by Enma ** Can convert sin to instant karma * Tri coloured petal imprint (Murvin, Law & Isaben) ** Artifact of Kindness, Acceptance, Trust (Abilities locked until Finding Nel’s Quest is complete) Magic * Magic Perception ** Able to sense all life forms within an effective radius of 1km (chapter 113) * Mana Conversion (chapter 161) ** Able to convert mana to qi / energy and vice versa *** 1 sin = 10 energy = 100 mana | 1 chaos energy = 5 mana *** Wisp of light magic = 1 mana/min *** Basic healing magic for cuts = 20 mana Healing * Basic Healing * Revival * Advanced Healing (cross species) Buffs * Tranquil Mind (Calming) * Slumber (Sleep) * Binding (Paralysis) * Health Boost (Rejuvenate) * Warrior Spirit (Adrenaline) Meditation * Enter Trance, no need to breathe, body regenerates and re-energizes by absorbing energy from the surrounding * Able to communicate through soul / spirit communication with anyone in different galaxies / worlds / time-space * Able to borrow power of people he communicates with, hence the eye colour change ** Yellow: Beasts/Creatures ** Green: Dryads ** Black: Demon King Baal ** Icy Blue: Snow Witch Titles Effects * Inheritor of Sins ** Effect: Allows title holder to absorb all sins and convert them to a form of consumable power * Savior of the Abyss ** Effect: Is naturally liked by demons and monsters, increases charisma points when dealing with demon races * Member of the White Wings Alliances ** Effect: Free entry pass to Heaven that doesn't expire Stats * Mega Gourmet: ** Luck: +15 (+8 temporary for 3 months) ** Strength: +56 (+116 temporary for next 2 weeks) ** Poison Resistance: +8 (+12 temporary for next 3 weeks) ** Calming: +12 ** Digestion: +44 (-122 temporary for next 2 days) ** Constitution: +237 (- 122 temporary for next 2 days) ** Energy: +6,488 * Chapter 161 ** Luck: 28 ** Strength: 200 ** Negative Effect Resistance: +10 ** Emotional Influence: 5/5 uses ** Mana: 999+/999 ** Qi: 0/999 ** Energy: 855/10,000 Quests * Finding Nel (Chapter 49) * Item Hunt (Chapter 69-162) (Completed) ** Buddha: Lotus Flower ** Freya: Fire ** Zeus: Lightning Bolt ** Hades: Night Shadows ** Isis: Mead ** Sedna: Huge Fish Scale ** En: Feather Pen ** Grem Lee: Measuring Rope ** Jen: Green Needle ** Jeremy Hound: White Glove ** Gaia: Green Leaf (found and given on X’mas) * Venn’s Regret, reward: Venn’s soul * Retrieving Duu, reward: Duu’s Soul * Retail Therapy, reward: Gugu's & Jevy's soul * Binding a Roth, reward: Granting special skill “Strong Stomach” to Ruth (Chapter 160-168) (Completed) Inventory * Lamp (rub and whisper ‘itty-bitty living space’ to get in, ring the bell to get out) * Whistle to summon Pegasus * Sand * Sea Water * Small amount of bird stomach acid * Free to dine voucher at La Boutique for 1 year * Clothes * Mysterious seed from Sleepy Cave Dungeon * Hunting Knife (X’mas) * Reading Device (X’mas) * Portable Pill Making Set (X’mas) * Lovina’s Diary * Martial Arts Manual given by Amon, translated by Bob (Tai Ji) Equipped * Intergalactic communicator clipped on Zero’s shirt ** Map app *** Teleport to Great Gods *** General knowledge of location *** Enemy tracking in a radius * Clothes (tracksuit) * Sling bag * Mana Accumulation Amulet * King Yama’s Magic Ring to help with magic channeling (coming soon) Mii Functions * Encyclopedia ** Able to tell level of opponents ** Able to tell rarity (1 star: common, 2 star: uncommon, 3 star: rare, 4 star: very rare, 5 star: special) * Appraisal (unlocked in Season 2) ** Basic Info (name of species, person and race) (Chapter 112) * Party Map ** Able to share map information about enemies with party members in a radius. ** Party call ** Unlocking Artifact Tri-coloured Petal Imprint Abilities (locked till future upgrades) ** Avatar Materialization (unlocked for a limited time each day) *** Wears a cherry pants with strawberry seeds, leaf top, has red hair and eyes, fair skin, no bigger than 10cm and has a small pair of transparent wings that allows for flight. Has fairy dust particles and slightly glows in the dark. Clothes * Fashion Show Chapter 45 + 46 ** Tracksuit (Dandelion cotton and can change colours) ** Formal Suit (Navy blue shorts, White shirt, suspenders, dress shoes, Jacket, silk ribbon bow tie) ** Magician’s Robe (Sapphire blue big baggy robe, shorts, boots, belt, big pointy hat) ** Squirrel Onesie Pajamas ** Smart Casual (Sky blue collar shirt, Jeans, sneakers) ** Swimming Wear (Swimming Trunks, floats, goggles) ** Female Disguise (Pink frilly dress, dainty high heels, blonde wig) * Bonus Chapter 89 X’mas ** Hero Pajamas with Cape ** Angel Halo & Wings Set ** Elementary School Uniform (boys) Trivia